eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Round 2 2011
West Coast dominated play and recorded a comfortable victory over Port Adelaide, their first against the Power at Football Park since 1998. Andrew Embley wound back the clock, kicking 4 goals to go with his 32 possessions, while youngster Luke Shuey added 27 touches and 3 goals and Dean Cox dominated his Port opponent Dean Brogan. Summary Goals: 'Embley 4, Kennedy, Shuey 3, Nicoski 2, Darling, Ebert, Lynch, Rosa '''Best: '''Embley, Cox, Shuey, Rosa, Kerr, Priddis, Kennedy '''Injuries: '''Waters (elbow) '''Sub: '''Gaff for Lynch in the 3rd quarter Named side In: Naitanui, Kerr, McGinnity Out: LeCras (groin), Masten (knee), Hams Late change: (PA) Davenport for Salopek (hamstring strain) Club Champion votes ''West Coast Eagles Year Book 2011, p.33 From the coach "Obviously for us they're all important wins. So to come to Port and beat Port here, which has been pretty tough for us since Port's existence, for this group specifically it's a very good win for them, but for the club overall to beat Port here has taken a bit of time. "I suppose we had to win the game in the last few minutes. We didn't have it wrapped up anywhere before that. We probably had opportunities to maybe be further in front at different times in the game, so again they're areas that we know we've still got to get better at. We can't give teams the chance to think they're still in the game if we have dominated for periods. "...I think Josh Kennedy set the standard there early for us with a couple of big chase-downs. That's an area, again, that the players know are critical to today's game."The West Australian (4 April 2011, p.GAM16), "Word for word" From the papers The West Australian "West Coast led from the moment Shuey booted a behind 21 seconds into the game, but shoddy goal kicking never allowed them to build a lead bigger than 25 points and they held only a single-digit buffer at the 28-minute mark of the final term. Without Cassisi, the Power looked to 2004 premiership trio Dean Brogan and Chad and Kane Cornes for inspiration, and also got it through four goals from Robbie Gray. Four premiership points were just reward for West Coast, but some glaring statistics proved how much better they need to become. Cox and Naitanui combined for 53 ruck hit-outs to Port's 17. The Eagles had a whopping 19-5 advantage in the centre hit-outs."Steve Butler, The West Australian (4 April 2011, p. GAM8), "Diehards do it tough" The Age "Davenport bagged three goals in the third term to propel the Power closer to the Eagles. When Port veteran Chad Cornes, playing his first AFL game since coach Matthew Primus took over last July, kicked his second goal, he bridged West Coast's lead to 12 points at three-quarter time. That margin was shaved within a minute of the last stanza, when a Travis Boak goal put Port within striking distance. But the Eagles held firm, with Embley fittingly kicking a late goal which sealed victory."AAP, The Age (2 April 2011), "Eagles stun Port by 18 points": http://www.theage.com.au/afl/eagles-stun-port-by-18-points-20110402-1cscp.html WAFL '''Round 3 (1-2 April) South Fremantle (C.Wilson, Hams) vs Perth (Butler, Smith) East Fremantle (Dalziell, Stevens, Brennan, Houlihan) vs Subiaco Claremont (MacKenzie, B.Jones, Weedon, Broome, Hamp) vs Peel (J.Jones, Lycett, B.Wilson) West Perth (Strijk) vs Swan Districts. Bye: East Perth Injury list In the lead-up to the round the following players were listed as injured: References http://afltables.com/afl/stats/games/2011/131820110402.html http://www.afl.com.au/match-centre/2011/2/port-v-wce 2011 02 2011 02